


Test Drive

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Billy's done a lot of thing, knows how to show the girls a good time.He doesn't consider one would ask for him by name, let alone a friend of Max.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Max Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned this in my head as a modern AU even though there's no reference to today's technology whatsoever. I've been working on this a while, despite the short length of it. It's really just smut, which I hope you enjoy. Let me know in the comments.

“How do you feel about my friend Jane?” Max asks, blunt as ever.

Billy puts down his weights and shoots her a look. “I think she’s cute but she’s underage and I don’t fancy going to jail. Isn’t she seeing that little nerd Wheeler?” He hates that he knows such a trivial piece of information but it’s hard not to overhear Max and her friend when they start screeching over boys and high school drama he’d been glad to leave behind.

Max makes a grimace at the boy’s name and Billy snorts through his nose.

“They’re in an off period again.” Max waves a hand and twists her fingers together. Billy holds back a sigh. Jane’s cute, all big dark eyes and almost doll-like until she tilts her head and pins someone with a look like she’s considering taking their head off with a snap of her fingers. Billy can never tell if his body is terrified or aroused when she does that shit.

“Okay and you’re telling me all this because-” Billy reaches down to pick up his weights again when Max doesn’t immediately explain.

“She wants to have some uh, experience,” Max stresses the word. “But you know how she’s the police chief’s kid?”

“No, I had managed to forget that,” Billy grumbles. He and Jim are on a first name basis at this point, and Billy is fairly certain he’s getting speeding tickets at this point just because the older man is bored. Somehow Billy never has to pay them. The two of them also frequent the same diner up the road in the early hours when Billy can’t be at home and Jim’s theoretically on patrol. Turns out, to Billy’s surprise, the police chief is decent at explaining math concepts that would otherwise go over his head. He loathes the obligatory math credit the community college demanded of him.

Max sits on the couch and pulls her knees up to her chest, loops her arms over them. Billy sighs and sits down next to her. This is going to be some sort of situation, he can already tell. Hopefully it won’t be the same sort of clusterfuck that had happened when Max was 14 and he found her in a house with his supposed teammate from the basketball team. He’d gotten beat black and blue for letting her sneak out, tranquilized for taking the trouble of finding her. At least he’d gotten a little bit of a fight in. No one messed with his younger step-sister.

“She’s adopted,” Max says in a rush. “She gets nervous about things that regular kids take for granted or think are normal, no big deal because her first set of parents thought she was special and kept her locked up.”

Billy is glad he sat down for this. His second thought, he voices.

“They touch her? Sell her?”

Max bites her lip, nervous. She rolls her shoulders inward as she admits, “I don’t know. They might have, she has a tattoo on her wrist. It’s a number.”

Billy pulls Max into his sweaty side, lets her collapse against him and shake. She’s been holding this in for a while and he wonders how long she’s known.

“That’s pretty shitty, Max.” He swallows, tries not to dwell on the real sickos out in the world who might like young scared girls. “So you’re telling me all this for some sorta reason?”

Max looks up, wipes her eyes where tears didn't fall. “My first time was a fumbling mess.” She cackles at Billy’s automatic grimace, back to her usual shitbird attitude. “I don’t want that for Jane, she deserves someone who knows what they’re doing and can make it good for her.”

“I’m not the roses and hotel room after prom sort of guy,” Billy warns even as his thoughts start drifting. “Also, underage.”

“Not after next week,” Max says with a stubborn glint in her eye.

“I’m not popping her cherry on her birthday,” he rolls his eyes. “That’s lame.”

“No but Hop will be out of the cabin that weekend at some kind of LEO conference.”

“Double check she wants this. I mean that she’ll have to ask me herself, Max.” Billy warns. “Might not be a bad idea if you stuck around that night either, familiar face and all.”

“In the same room?” Max’s eyes go wide at the idea and it’s Billy’s turn to laugh.

“If you wanted and she agreed. Just like watching porn, but you can reach out and touch.” He gives a sleazy grin, letting Max draw her own conclusions. She twists his nipple and hops off the couch as Billy yells.

“I’ll talk to Jane! Thanks, Billy!” Max calls over her shoulder before the front door slams behind her. Billy rubs a hand over his face and goes back to his workout routine. The repetitions are soothing and mindless after that invite, the bombshell Max dropped on him. He shakes his head and turns his music up a little louder to drown out his thoughts.

He’s almost managed to forget the conversation when Jane corners him by the fridge days later, spending the night with Max. Billy doesn’t mind her in the house, she’s quiet and Neil’s always on his best behavior with a guest. It’s just the three of them alone in the house, Neil and Susan taking advantage of Billy being home for some time alone. It doesn’t matter that Max is eighteen and has been for a month, he’s still responsible for her.

“Max said I have to ask you.” Jane crosses her arms and looks Billy in the eye. She’s tall and willowy, looks like a stiff breeze could knock her over but there’s a core of steel running through her spine. Billy respects that.

He leans his weight against the kitchen counter, crosses his own arms to mirror her. “What are you asking me for, Janie?”

“To sleep with me.” Jane blinks and Jesus, have her eyes always been that dark, that wide? “Not the cuddle kind of sleep, the one with no clothes.”

Billy laughs before he can stop himself and watches her face fall. She spins on a heeled boot to leave and Billy grasps her hand quickly.

“Hey, hey now. Don’t run off. Sorry,” he apologizes gruffly. “Wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt about it.” Billy pauses and Max’s words come to mind, about how Jane doesn’t know what girls do. “Normally girls, they twirl their hair or giggle, make a guy work for it.”

“So you will?” Jane peers at him, curious again and anger seemingly forgotten. “Or do I need to twirl my hair?” Her hand drifts up to touch her shoulder-length hair.

“You don’t do anything you don’t want to, Janie. You got that?” Billy does his own looking, up and down slowly. He gets his eyes back on her face and licks his lips. It’s an unconscious move on his part but her eyes zero in on the movement.

Her hand drops back to her side. “No hair twirl. That is dumb.”

Billy chuckles, opens the fridge for a soda. He gets two, hands one to Jane. “Yeah, I couldn’t tell you why girls do it. Maybe a nervous thing?” He shrugs and Jane wrinkles her nose.

“You’re real cute, you know that.” Billy tells her, frank and honest. That gets her to blush, followed quickly by a scowl.

“Little girls are cute. I am not cute.” Billy thinks again on Max’s words and flinches back.

“Nope, not cute at all. Fierce, I stand corrected.” He holds his hands up. She really is, a little terrifying with a look of concentrated anger on her face and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

She stares at him, dark eyes searching his face for something. Maybe to see if Billy is joking. He isn’t.

“The hell is taking you so long to get some snacks?” Max’s voice breaks their staring contest just before she comes into the kitchen.

Now Billy’s got two fierce teenage girls staring at him. Max looks ready to hit him, but that isn’t so unusual between the two of them. Growing up with Neil, sometimes those wires get crossed. Jane has mellowed out with Max next to her, less anger and maybe approaching neutral but no less intense.

“Was having a chat with Janie about this weekend.” Billy tells his step-sister, finally cracking open his drink and slurping it down. “We’re game, if you are.”

Max grins, victorious and bratty all at once. “You’re the best, Billy.” She leans up, presses a lip gloss sticky kiss to his cheek and darts back to her room. Jane, her hand linked with Max, follows with a small wave from her free hand.

Billy stands in the kitchen and blinks after them. Looks like he has weekend plans now.

* * *

He pulls up to the cabin in the late afternoon, cuts the engine. Max is already halfway out of the car before she realizes he isn’t moving forward and doubles back.

“Isn’t this every guy’s dream?” Her face scrunches up. “Two girls, one guy?”

“I’m not the focus here,” Billy shoves his keys in his pocket and opens the door, swinging his legs out. “It’s Jane. Which is fine, she deserves to have a good time after whatever horror show she grew up in.”

Max shakes her head, bounding up the porch steps as he locks up the Camaro. Nothing is likely to happen to it in the woods and he’s not planning to stay the night, but better safe than sorry.

Jane greets them at the door, locking it as soon as Billy’s stepped through. He wants to make a joke about paranoia but it dies in his throat.

Max’s hand brushes against her friend’s arm, slides down to link their hands together.

“How do you want this to go, Jane?” Max’s tone is softer than usual. Usually she’s a little hellion, screaming at him to turn his music down, laughing too loud at something that isn’t really that funny, or just being a dumb girl. Around Jane, she’s still a spitfire but it’s banked.

Jane looks at Billy instead of answering. “I want to have sex.”

Billy grins at her, something small and real. “Yeah sweetheart,” the pet name falls from his lips without a thought. “I know, but there’s lots of ways to do that.”

“It’s not just Tab A, Slot B,” Max says, making the crude schoolyard motions as she speaks. Billy rolls his eyes.

“We also don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Billy says firmly, meeting Jane’s eyes. “You want to play cards, that’s fine by me.”

“Ooh, strip poker!” Max gives a little cheer and Billy shoves her away with one arm. She stumbles into Jane’s waiting arms.

“No, just sex. No kissing.” Jane wrinkles her nose and Billy bites the inside of his cheek. She’s so goddamn cute but he remembers not to call her that.

“That’s fine,” Billy says. He makes a show of looking around, tilting his head towards the open bedroom door. “Want to take this someplace more comfortable?”

Jane leads the way, Max still hanging on to her hand. Billy unlaces his boots and leaves them by the door, next to his step-sister’s Chucks and Jane’s own smaller combat boots.

Max and Jane are kissing, so Billy guesses the no kissing rule was just for him. He smiles at the sight as he strips his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. They look good together, Max’s longer red hair falling in Jane’s face as she pushes her back onto the bed and lays on top of her.

He sits in the chair after shucking down to his boxers, watching them swap spit. Max’s hands sooth Jane’s nerves, pale hands sliding her oversized shirt up over her head.

“Can I?” Max whispers, barely louder than the music Jane’s got playing from the speakers on her desk. Jane nods and Max peels her shorts down next, throwing them off the bed.

“You too,” Jane says. Her pink lips are swollen from kissing. Billy imagines them wrapped around him, even though he knows it won’t happen tonight. His cock twitches at the thought.

Max raises up to her knees, pulling her own shirt off and unbuttoning her jeans with a little shimmy of her hips. She nearly topples off the bed, only Jane’s quick hands reaching out save her.

The girls laugh and Billy smiles again.

Max’s hands wander down, petting and rubbing. Jane takes a shaky breath, one of her hands clenched in Max’s red hair and the other clutching the bed sheets.

Max doesn’t ask permission before she puts a hand on Jane’s thigh, spreads her legs. Billy watches with interest. He has his answer about what the fuck is happening between the two of them now, snorts softly at all those sleepovers Max liked to hold over last summer.

Jane groans when Max’s finger slides into her up to the first knuckle, wet and easy with slick.

“That good, baby?” Max asks, moving it slowly like Jane has to get used to it.

“More,” Jane whimpers when Max pulls her finger out, both of them watching it slide down her fingers.

Billy gets off the chair and sits on the edge of the bed at that quiet plea. Jane’s head snaps to the side, staring even though her eyes are hazy with lust.

“Hey,” Billy says dumbly. He’s got a girl spread out in front of him like a buffet and that’s all his mind comes up with. Max graciously ignores him and pushes two slim fingers inside. Jane whines.

“You too,” Jane says, reaching for Billy. She draws his hand to her small breast, lets him pinch and tweak her nipple until it’s peaked.

His other hand slides over her stomach, bumping into Max’s slick covered hand as he dips his fingers between Jane’s folds.

She’s so hot and so goddamn tight, is Billy’s first thought. Getting his dick in her will be a game of patience, he knows.

Jane whimpers again when Billy presses his finger in further next to Max’s. She’s got three fingers in her now and Billy wonders if this is the most she’s been filled. One of his fingers is obviously larger than Max’s or her own.

“Slow,” Max mutters to him.

“I’ve probably touched more girls than you have,” Billy shoots back as he pulls back to Max’s push. In and out in counterpoint, Jane stretched out in front of them with flushed cheeks and head thrown back.

Jane comes, breath shaky and wide-eyed. Billy wonders if she touches herself alone at night or if this is all so very new. He knows Max, figures Jane is probably the same and gets herself off with a pillow or something slim. No way she owns a toy with the police chief as her parent.

“Does it always feel like that?”

“If you’re doing it right.” Max says smugly and Jane looks at her with wonder. Billy excuses himself from the room to wash his hands as they start kissing again.

Billy sits on the edge of Jane’s bed, nude while Max and Jane do something in the bathroom once it’s free. She comes back out and stands next to the bed, cautious. Max has no concerns, plopping herself in the chair with one leg thrown over the arm to put her pretty little cunt on display.

“Come over here, I won’t bite.” He smiles at her, something softer than his usual smirk. She creeps closer, nude but not hiding herself.

Jane sits on the edge of the bed next to him, reaches out cautiously over one thick thigh towards his cock.

“First dick you’ve seen outside of health class?” Billy asks, though he already knows the answer. He takes Jane’s hand in his, wraps them both around his cock. He keeps the pace slow, letting her small hand squeeze and stroke the shaft, roll down his foreskin.

It’s an exploratory touch. It’s kinda weird but then again his usual girl is Max who knows him top to bottom, and is just as dirty as Billy. It’s been a while since he’s slept with a virgin.

He jumps when Jane’s other hand touches his balls, warm fingers gentle. She giggles, a light sound that sets Max off too, as she rolls his balls around in the palm of her hand. Billy has to admit in the privacy of his head that it feels good.

“They move. Like a lava lamp.” Jane announces and Billy snorts.

“Uh, sure.” He’s never spent much time looking at his balls, usually just scratches them when he needs and moves on with his life. “It gets cold, they come up for warmth.”

Max laughs behind him from the chair she’s settled in and he flips her off behind Jane’s back.

"Most guys, especially young ones who don't know what they're doing," Billy says as he leans over Jane on the bed, keeping his weight off of her with his weight resting on his forearms, "They’re going to have sex like this. It's the basic missionary position. It's not terrible for the girl, as I understand."

"I've got no complaints," Max calls out.

Billy smirks at her, cutting his eyes sideways to look at her rubbing over her folds leisurely. "I know you don't."

"Anyhow, this is fine and it's probably what your boyfriend will do once he nuts up enough to see you naked." Billy drops down onto her little body, slides his arms around her and rolls them over before his bulk crushes Jane completely into the mattress.

Jane squeaks and Max laughs from her chair. "That’s a smooth move."

She looks astonished at the switch and then eager. Her eyes are wide as they meet his, little hands pressed onto Billy’s broad shoulders to hold herself up. She rubs against him, legs on either side of his hips. 

Billy chuckles, hips bucking up to meet her before he settles himself with the ease of experience. "Girl on top lets you control the angle and depth, at least if you've got enough core strength."

"Not a problem," Jane assures. She watches as Billy pops open the lube, wets his hand and strokes himself a few times.

"I didn't think so," Billy says, putting his big hands on her waist. "Now shift, line yourself up." Jane knee walks backward, giggling when his cock hits her ass. She rises up, the head slipping between her folds.

Billy holds her tight, watching as Jane reaches down to grip him. She sinks down with a whimper as the head pushes in. Her hand squeezes him just about as tight as her walls, stopping him from going further.

"Hey, you're fine. It's just big." Billy croons as Jane blinks, bites her lip. "Take your time, honey."

He hadn't with Max, both of them eager. He doesn't regret that, knows the little hellion wouldn't want anything different. But it is different with Jane, a slip of a girl who knows the darker side of life too young. Billy wants this to be good for her, so he gentles his usual approach. It's not as challenging as he thought it would be.

Jane slips down an inch with another gasp, mouth hanging open as he spears her. Her eyes are huge and dark as they stare at Max across the room.

"Yeah," Billy groans, his own eyes glued to where they meet. "Fuck, you're tight. Try moving up a little, then back down." He helps her, hands tightening on her waist to help as she bounces gently. Jane sinks down a little further each time, mouth open and gasping for air like she’s forgotten how to breath. Billy doesn’t blame her, she’s tight as a vice and wet. If he was her age, he’d probably nut in her the minute he bottomed out. 

The bed sinks when Max climbs on, kneeling next to Jane's left leg. She reaches out, slim fingers brushing over coarse curls and rubbing at her nub. Jane moans and something in her face eases.

"Idiot," Max looks down at Billy as her hand continues to play games with Jane's clit. "You don't have a magic dick, girls need a little more."

Billy gives her a little smirk, pets at the soft skin of Jane’s hip over the stretch marks that speak to maturity, growing up too fast with the changes that puberty brings. "Just waiting for you to join us, Maxine."

"No fighting," Jane orders the both of them breathlessly. She's posting up and down on Billy's dick, taking in more each time. Max's other hand reaches up to touch Jane's cheek, turning Jane's face to hers. Slick and lube slides down Billy's cock, drips down his balls and onto the bedcover underneath.

Billy watches them kiss, groans appreciatively at the sight and the feeling of Jane around him as he bottoms out. She looks surprised, pulling back from Max when she can't go down any further. Max's hand slows, playing with her clit but not the furious pace of before.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Billy murmurs, one hand sliding up palm Jane’s breast. She’s small here too, hardly a handful for him. He’s got no complaints, sits up to get his mouth around a nipple.

Jane moves in his lap, arms looped around his neck for balance. She gasps as his tongue swirls around her nipple, lets her feel the gentle pressure of teeth before he lets go.

“He’s good with his mouth,” Max says above him. Her slim fingers are still on Jane’ nub, bumping against his shaft each time she circles downward.

Billy can tell she’s getting near to her orgasm, walls tightening around him even further as her head drops forward onto his shoulder. He kisses her neck, helps her bounce in his lap as she winds up closer to the finale and coordination becomes an afterthought in the face of pleasure.

Jane cries out, shaking and dropping onto Billy like it’s all too much. He smothers his chuckle, presses a kiss to where her neck and shoulder meet since the pale skin is right in front of him. She moans breathless and wanton as he sucks, careful not to leave a mark.

Max draws her hand away when Jane murmurs, petting over the line of her spine as they both lift her off. She curls up around Max, hair stuck to her face with sweat but smiling.

Billy would normally congratulate himself on a job well done but the fact is, he’s still hard and left aching. He both hears and feels the slick when he takes himself in hand. Max doesn’t waste any time, waits with her mouth open and eyes peeking up through her lashes.

Billy grins, thumbs at her bottom lip even as he hunches over, balls drawing up. She nips, little teeth against the whorl of his fingerprint.

He comes across her freckled cheeks, splashes on her tongue. Max smiles, licks away what her pink tongue can reach and scoops the rest in with a swipe of her finger.

“That was sort of fun,” Jane says. She’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Billy didn’t even notice she’d left the bed in the rush of his own orgasm.

“Sort of?” Billy questions. “Must have not been doing something right then, damned with faint praise.”

Max cackles beside his thigh, stretching out on the bed like an overgrown house cat in a sunbeam. Billy doesn’t take the unspoken offer, grabs his jeans from the floor as he heads to the bathroom for a damp towel.

“Not staying?” Jane frowns minutely, sliding under the covers and throwing the blanket over Max when she makes no move to join her between the sheets. “You can.”

“Nah,” Billy denies. “I’ll be back to pick Max up in the morning, after breakfast.”

“See ya,” Max waves a hand lazily, blanket nearly over her head. Jane slips out, follows him to the door wearing nothing.

Billy figures she doesn’t have to worry about nosy neighbors living out here in the woods.

“Thank you,” Jane says. She doesn’t reach out to touch him, stays a careful distance away. Billy looks at her, slim hips and big eyes. Girl turned woman now, because of him.

“If Mike’s not good to you,” Billy starts and stops. This isn’t him, he isn’t chivalrous and has no plans to be a knight in shining armor. He did a favor for Max and her friend here, got his dick wet like he wanted.

“Let me know if you want a repeat performance.” Billy’s mouth tilts up but he knows it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I got plenty more I could teach you.”

“Goodbye Billy.” Jane says even as she smiles widely. She turns around to go back to her bed, back to Max. Billy’s eyes stay glued to her pert ass and toned thighs until she shuts the bedroom door. Only then does he let himself out of the cabin.

Job’s done and he’s been summarily dismissed, but what’s strange is that he doesn’t feel it like a punch to the gut. He can’t decide if it’s an open-ended invitation but doesn’t want to push his luck by asking.

He’s sure Max will let him know if Jane needs his skills again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane's lava lamp comment taken from this Reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/i8yr4c/women_what_surprised_you_the_most_the_first_time/


End file.
